


Divided

by KejfeBlintz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Pack Baby Isaac Lahey, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KejfeBlintz/pseuds/KejfeBlintz
Summary: In which the Sheriff is disappointed, Stiles is grounded, and the Pack has separation anxiety.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	Divided

Morning sun streamed in through the loft’s large windows, bathing the couch where Stiles sat in warm light. It was a quiet Sunday morning after an uneventful Saturday night of movies and food, and Stiles was making the most of the peace to catch up with his reading for AP English before the next Big Bad inevitably showed up to wreck his GPA. Footsteps shuffled down the stairs and Stiles tipped his head back to smile at Isaac. Isaac grinned back and made his way to the couch, crawling up from the opposite end to worm his way under Stiles’ book and sprawl in his lap with a contented sigh.  
“Morning pup, sleep ok?” Stiles abandoned his book in favour of cuddling Isaac closer, unable to resist tangling his fingers in his blond curls. Isaac wriggled until he was comfortable with his head tucked into Stiles’ neck and the rest of him draped over his friend.  
“Yeah. Thanks for staying.”  
“Any time, you know that. You got work today?” Stiles rubbed his cheek across the top of Isaac’s head, scenting him gently.  
“Just about to head out.”  
Stiles hugged him closer for a moment, then nudged him upright. “Off you go then. Get something to eat before you leave.”  
Isaac huffed and untangled himself so he could stand up. He glanced down at Stiles, a shy expression crossing his face. “Will you be here tonight when I get home?”  
“Yeah, I’m making chicken.”  
Isaac grinned at him, “See you later then.”  
“Yeah, you will.” Stiles grinned back, waiting for the door to roll closed behind Isaac before picking up his book again.

The next wolf to surface was Derek, who ignored Stiles entirely in his morning search for coffee. Stiles ignored him back, knowing that it was useless to try and engage him in anything until he’d had at least two cups of coffee. Derek was adamant that werewolves weren’t nocturnal, but anyone who’d seen the Pack in the morning would definitely disagree. Stiles idly tracked the sounds of Derek’s coffee foraging as he continued to read so was unsurprised when Derek slumped onto the other end of the couch with a grunt, coffee in hand.  
“Morning Sourwolf.” Stiles tucked his feet under Derek’s legs. Derek wrapped his hand loosely around one of Stiles’ ankles in acknowledgement, thumb absently stroking back and forth across his skin. The peace lasted until the end of the chapter of Stiles’ book, when Derek suddenly sat upright, nostrils flaring and head tilting to pick up on scent and sound that were too faint for Stiles.  
“What’s up Lassie? Timmy fall down a well?” Derek, predictably, ignored the dog joke.  
“Sheriff.” he growled out.  
Stiles peered at him over his book. “No, Stiles. Delinquent son of the Sheriff. Did you get hit on the head when I wasn’t looking?”  
Derek surged to his feet just before there was a pounding at the door, fingers curling to hide the claws he couldn’t control. “Sheriff here.”  
“God you’re useless in the morning. Down boy.” Stiles sighed and stood up, running his fingers through his bedhead in an attempt to tidy himself up before the inevitable argument that was at the other side of the door. Stiles ran a comforting hand down Derek’s back as he moved past him to get the door, hoping that Derek would have got himself together by the time his Dad started shouting. It had been such a lovely morning. He rolled the door open.  
“Hey Dad.” Stiles plastered on his best please-don’t-yell-at-me smile.  
“Stiles.” It was amazing how much anger his Dad could put into just one word. “I imagine that you have an excellent reason why you happen to be in the home of an adult murder suspect when you told me that you were watching movies at Scott’s.”  
“Technically, I told you that I was watching movies with Scott, not at Scott’s. Which I was. Here. Where Isaac lives.” Stiles replied, showing a glaring lack of survival skills. “Also-” Noah held up his hand to stop any further explanation.  
“Get your bag, I’m taking you home.” The Sheriff’s tone held no room for argument. Not that it stopped Stiles from trying.  
“Dad -”  
“Nope. Home. Now.”  
Stiles huffed in defeat and stormed back to the couch to collect his books and backpack. Derek was nowhere to be seen, clearly having taken the opportunity to flee when it presented itself.  
“Thanks for the backup there, Sourwolf” Stiles muttered, knowing that Derek would hear him from wherever he was currently hiding. “There’s chicken in the fridge for you and the pups tonight, doubt I’ll make it back.”  
He reluctantly followed his Dad out of the loft, rolling the door shut behind them with a bang.

The Sheriff rounded on him as soon as they were outside. “What the hell are you playing at Stiles?”  
“Mostly English homework until you showed up.” Stiles was aiming for cool nonchalance but clearly missed the mark if his Dad’s temper was anything to go by.  
“You lied to me, Again.” His Dad’s tone was a mix of fury and disappointment.  
“No I didn’t. I was watching movies with Scott, just like I said I was. Melissa’s on an early shift so when Isaac said we could watch here and not disturb her it seemed like a good idea, and I’d planned on coming home after but Isaac gets nightmares and it’s better for him if someone stays so I offered. That’s all.” Stiles folded his arms, trying not to flail.  
“I don’t care, you aren’t where you said you’d be and I had to find you here after a deputy called me to report your car parked up in this neighbourhood. I didn’t believe it so I had to come out and check for myself and here we are, you wearing someone else’s clothes in the home of Derek Hale.” Stiles glanced down at Isaac’s sweatpants and Derek’s henley which he’d borrowed to sleep in. “What am I supposed to think Stiles?”  
“That I stayed over at a friend’s place. Which I did.”  
Noah took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. Stiles stared mulishly at his sneakers.  
“You’re going to get in your jeep and drive home. I am going to follow you and give you the terms of your grounding once we get there. Give me your phone.” The Sheriff held out his hand expectantly.  
“What? Dad, no -”  
“Now, Stiles.” Stiles reluctanlty dug out his phone and handed it over. “Straight home, no diversions.”  
Stiles flung himself into the driver’s seat of his beloved jeep and turned her towards home.

Scott’s sporting a truly impressive bedhead when he answers Stiles’ Skype call with a yawn. “Dude, why are you Skyping me in the middle of the night?”  
“OK firstly, it’s like 11am you nocturnal creature of the shadows, and secondly Dad took my phone. And my keys. And my Xbox. He would have taken my laptop if I didn’t need it for school.” Stiles was slumped at his desk, cheek resting on his arm as he gazed balefully at the camera.  
Scott’s eyes widened in surprise, “Woah! What did you do? I thought you were staying at the loft last night?”  
“I did. And that’s where Dad found me this morning after his sneaky deputy saw my jeep outside and called him.”  
“Aw man, that sucks.” They shared a look of resignation. “Does this mean you’re not making that chicken thing for dinner tonight?” Scott sounded more troubled about that than Stiles’ sudden lack of liberty.  
“No Scott, I am not making that chicken thing for dinner tonight, I’m being held hostage in my own home. I’m only allowed out for school, and even then I get my very own deputy escort, which is a woeful misuse of city funds if you ask me.”  
“Aw man, I really love that chicken.”  
Stiles flailed at the camera “Can we please focus on me being grounded until I’m 30 and not your stomach for one second?”  
Scott looked sheepish, “Yeah, sorry. Grounded forever. Right. I guess your dad was really mad then, huh?”  
“Yep.” Stiles sighed. “It wouldn’t be so bad if we’d actually been doing something worth getting grounded over.”  
“Do you want me to let everyone know that you won’t be cooking tonight?” said Scott.  
“And we’re back to your stomach being your main focus. See you at school I guess.”  
Scott nodded around another yawn and disconnected the call. Stiles spun his desk chair in frustration then tried to settle to his homework while he waited for his dad to get home.

“I don’t know where I lost my way with you son.” Noah sighed over an awkward dinner later that day. “You keep lying to me, turning up where you shouldn’t be with people you shouldn’t be with. What’s going on?”  
Stiles would rather a shouting match than the weary disappointment he was getting. He didn’t know how to deal with disappointment. “Sorry dad.”  
“You told me you don’t know Derek Hale that well then I find you there this morning after you spent the night. Which conversation should we be having here Stiles, because I sure as hell don’t know.”  
“I already explained that,” Stiles interjected, “I was watching movies with Isaac and Scott. Derek took Isaac in when his dad died.”  
“Right. And how do you know Isaac?” the Sheriff-voice was out in full force. Stiles was only mostly immune to it.  
“He’s on the lacrosse team.”  
“And it’s Isaac you’re visiting every time you’re at Hale’s? Deputy Preston has seen your jeep there more than once.” Noah fixed Stiles with his best don’t-lie-to-me look.  
“Yes dad, jeez.” Stiles was completely immune to that look.  
“Even when I know that Isaac is at work and therefore not actually at home?”  
Damn.  
“Maybe I don’t like to be in an empty house all the time.” Stiles muttered. That gave his dad pause. Stiles glared down at his empty plate.  
“What about Scott? Don’t you normally spend time with him after school?” his dad sounded more concerned than interrogative.  
“He’s always with Allison.”  
Noah thought for a moment. “You’re grounded until the end of the week for not telling me where you were when your plans changed. No phone and no jeep. We’ll discuss it again on Friday. Straight home from school, I’ll know if you go anywhere else. So help me if I get a phone call from school saying you haven’t shown up.”  
Stiles sighed and began to clear the table.

“Ugh Erica, do not lick me in the hallway.” Stiles was immediately surrounded by overenthusiastic werewolves the moment he stepped into school, all trying to get as close as possible without caring if they knocked him over.  
“But I missed you.” Erica pouted, diving back in to lick under his jaw. Stiles tried pushing her away but that left room for Isaac to pounce, adding his own saliva to the process.  
“Oh my God you saw me yesterday, that was not that long ago. Boyd my man, my level-headed friend, help a guy out?” Stiles pleaded, casting hopeful eyes at Boyd, who just leaned in and rubbed his head against Stiles’ own. “Jeez, not you too. Get off me you ridiculous puppies, gah!”  
Stiles spotted Scott a few paces away “Scott! Help!” His cry for help was somewhat muffled by Erica’s hair. Scott sighed and reached into the impromptu puppy pile, dragging Stiles free and flashing his eyes briefly at Isaac, Erica and Boyd, who growled quietly but thankfully gave Stiles some breathing room. Stiles wiped his neck and jaw dry with his sleeve and glared at the three unrepentant betas. The bell rang for first period before he could yell at them.

By Wednesday evening Stiles had got used to being slobbered on by betas at every opportunity, had finished all his homework and exercised his Latin by translating the chapter on gnomes for the bestiary. He was rewarding himself with a post-dinner sprawl on his bed watching a movie on his laptop when he heard his window open.  
“Hey Sourwolf.” Stiles didn’t need to look to see which werewolf had slid through his window, recognising Derek’s particular way of moving. He heard Derek toe off his sneakers before sliding onto the bed beside him, a warm weight settled against his side. “Everyone ok?”  
“Mm hmm.” Derek nodded against his shoulder.  
“Isaac at Scott’s tonight?” Another nod, then Derek snuffled along his neck, breathing deeply.  
“You smell like the pups.”  
Stiles huffed a laugh “Probably because they’ve been giving me enthusiastic tongue baths at every opportunity. Seriously, haven’t you taught them any manners at all?”  
“That’s good manners for wolves. They miss you.” Derek leaned more heavily against Stiles, pressing his face into his neck.  
“They see me every day at school.” Stiles protested.  
“Not the same.”  
Stiles muttered something about ridiculous werewolves and settled back down to finish the movie, wrapping an arm around Derek and hauling him closer.

It had taken Derek a long time to accept the easy affection Stiles offered to all of the Pack. It had taken Stiles a while to interpret the longing looks Derek had sent the betas when they all piled together at the loft, even longer to figure out that Derek shying away from physical affection was from fear and not disinterest. Once he’d worked that out, Stiles had made it his mission to include Derek in his post-battle fussing over the Pack, running his hands over them to check for injuries and reassure both them and himself that everyone had made it through unscathed. He’d started adding little casual touches to their communication, grateful that the days of being slammed into walls were behind them, and slowly Derek began to accept Stiles in his personal space. The first time Derek had leaned against him during a Pack movie night was one of Stiles’ personal highlights, and he’d rewarded Derek by sneaking him extra candy all night to satisfy the Alpha’s secret sweet tooth. Now, Derek wound up sleeping in Stiles’ bed whenever the betas slept elsewhere, and was happy to cuddle close for no reason other than he wanted to. 

As the end credits rolled, Stiles stopped his gentle scratching of Derek’s scalp to close his laptop, jostling the dozing werewolf as he did so. Derek growled discontentedly and nudged Stiles with his nose as a hint to get back to the scritches. Stiles rubbed his cheek across the top of Derek’s head in apology.  
“I need to go down and say goodnight to my dad so he doesn’t come in and find you here. I’ll be right back, promise.”  
Derek reluctantly untangled himself so Stiles could get up off the bed, but immediately burrowed into the pillows once Stiles was free. Stiles shook his head fondly and went downstairs to find his dad.

The Sheriff was in the living room watching something mindless on TV. He looked up and smiled when Stiles made his way over.  
“You ok son?” he asked.  
“Yeah, just heading to bed. Thought I’d come and say goodnight.”  
“Do you want to invite Isaac for dinner tomorrow?”  
Stiles looked startled for a moment. “Um, why?”  
“Well he’s a friend of yours that I haven’t met, and I’d like to if you’re going to continue spending time together.”  
“Why the sudden interest in my social life Dad?” Stiles didn’t try to keep the suspicious tone out of his voice.  
“We’ve lost each other somewhere along the line, you and I. I’m trying to fix that.” The tinge of sadness in his dad’s expression was enough to ease Stiles’ suspicion.  
“OK, I’ll ask him. Does this mean I’m not grounded anymore?”  
Noah shook his head at Stiles’ hopeful expression. “Oh son, you’re still grounded. But I’m not totally heartless and I may have been a little harsh cutting you off from everyone. Go on, go to bed.”  
“Night dad.” Stiles grinned at his dad and went back upstairs to his bedroom.

Derek had taken over the entire bed in the short time that Stiles was downstairs, so he climbed over him and shoved and pushed at the solid wall of muscle until he’d rearranged them to his liking. One of the things about Derek that Stiles guarded most closely was Derek’s preference over being the little spoon. Once he’d allowed himself to be comforted, Derek loved to be held by Stiles, to feel surrounded and protected. With his recent growth spurt Stiles wasn’t much shorter than Derek, and though not as broad, he made up for it with long limbs that could wrap around Derek as they slept. He nosed into the hairline at the nape of Derek’s neck, enjoying the rumble of pleasure that ran through the body in his arms.  
“Dad seems to have taken a worrying interest in my social life.” he murmered, confident that Derek would hear him. Derek made a questioning noise as he settled closer. “He wants Isaac to come for dinner tomorrow to get to know him.” Derek snorted. “I know. At least he’s house trained. Can you imagine my dad meeting Erica? There’s no way that would end well.” Derek hummed in agreement. Stiles pressed a gentle kiss behind his ear. “Sleep well big guy.” Derek squeezed his arm in response and soon both of them drifted off.

Isaac was just as suspicious as Stiles had been over the dinner invitation, but agreed once Stiles assured him that no weapons would be present. Stiles was pulling lasagne and garlic bread out of the oven later that evening when there was a knock at the door, but before he could get there he heard his dad greeting Isaac. Hurriedly putting the hot pans on the table, Stiles went to rescue Isaac from his dad’s menacing look.  
“Hey Isaac, come through,” he said, squeezing around his dad to grab Isaac’s wrist and tug him into the house. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a black Camero pull away from the kerb. Stiles herded his dad and Isaac into the kitchen, subtly scenting Isaac as he did so to calm the nervous wolf. “Lasagne’s ready so sit down and we can eat.”  
Dinner was an awkward affair, the Sheriff peppering Isaac with questions about school and lacrosse and what he did in his spare time and how he came to be living with Derek Hale. Stiles kept trying to steer the conversation to movies, music and the hell that was Mr Harris, but his dad was underterred. Stiles kept expecting his dad to ask Isaac if he’d been involved with any murders recently, knowing full well that Isaac’s claws had dispatched a handful of pixies not a week earlier, but thankfully he stuck to just being mildly threatening. They made it through dinner without anyone wolfing out or waving firearms around, which Stiles took to be a success, then retreated to the living room to watch a movie.

Isaac fidgeted at the end of the couch until Noah disappeared back to the kitchen to do the dishes and catch up on paperwork, then he flung himself bodily at Stiles and scented him nervously. “Was that ok? Does he like me?”  
Stiles hugged him close and shushed him. “Yeah pup, you’re good.”  
Isaac deflated in his arms, tension rushing out of him. “I didn’t want to make things worse so he’d stop you from seeing us.”  
“You didn’t, I promise. You did good Isaac.”  
They finished the movie with Isaac’s head in Stiles’ lap and Stiles’ fingers in his hair, which caused the Sheriff to raise his eyebrow meaningfully when he came back in and saw them.  
“Stiles is still grounded so its home time for you Isaac, do you need a ride?”  
Isaac sat up, “No thank you, Derek can pick me up.”  
Noah frowned at the mention of Derek’s name but nodded anyway. Isaac sent a quick text and the three of them waited awkwardly for the distinctive sound of Derek’s Camero. It arrived with an unnecessary roar and Isaac all but bolted out of the door, remembering to thank the Sheriff at the last moment.

The door had barely closed behind Isaac when Noah turned to face his son, “So. Isaac.”  
“That’s Isaac.”  
“You and him seem...close.”  
Stiles sighed. “I’m not dating Isaac, dad.”  
“Do you want to be?” Noah asked.  
Stiles looked horrified, “No! That’s not, ugh. No Dad.”  
“You know I’d support you no matter who you brought home?”  
“Yes Dad I know. It’s not like that with us though, I promise.” Stiles replied.  
Noah looked skeptical. “Are you sure? Because you looked awfully cosy there on the sofa.”  
“Isaac spent most of his childhood locked in a freezer. Whatever he needs to feel loved and secure, he gets.”  
That gave his dad pause for thought. “The system really failed that kid, didn’t it?”  
“Yeah, it did. Which is why we won’t.” Stiles was firm.  
“We?”  
“Me and Scott. Derek. Our other friends. We’re all he has.”  
Noah nodded. “Well he’s welcome here anytime. He’s a good kid.”  
Stiles relaxed tension he wasn’t even aware he was holding. “Thanks dad, that means a lot.”  
“You could invite your friends over for movies one evening if you want? One evening when I’m home.”  
Stiles tensed up again. “Oh that’s ok dad, we mostly hang out at Scott’s.”  
“And we’re back to you hiding things from me again.” his dad sighed. “Go to bed Stiles.”  
Stiles went.

Stiles got home from school on Friday to find a freshly-showered Alpha sprawled on his bed, doing something on Stiles’ laptop. Stiles dropped his backpack on the floor and flopped down right on top of Derek, who just managed to shove the laptop out of the way before Stiles landed on it.  
“Rough day?” Derek asked, hand dropping onto Stiles’ back and rubbing gentle circles.  
“Rough week.”Stiles sighed out. “Do we have weekend plans? Assuming that I’m not still grounded.”  
“Training session tomorrow afternoon but otherwise no. Unless something goes bump in the night.”  
Stiles pushed his face into Derek’s shoulder and whined. “Nothing is allowed to go bump in the night. I want to sleep for at least a week then eat junk food and play video games. I’d like one weekend where I’m not washing mysterious substances out of the Pack’s clothes at 2am.”  
Derek huffed in amusement and nudged Stiles’ ear with his nose. “You know you love it.”  
“Nobody loves laundry Derek, nobody.” Stiles groused, going completely boneless on top of Derek and sighing against his neck.  
They laid quietly together for a while enjoying each other’s company, Derek drawing idle patterns over Stiles’ back and breathing in the scent of PackHomeSafe that surrounded them.  
“I hate lying to him.” Stiles said quietly. Derek didn’t have to ask who he hated lying to.  
“So tell him.” This was a familiar argument between them, sometimes loudly and other times like this, whispers in the silence.  
“You say that like it’s easy.”  
“I know.” Derek murmered in reply.  
“I can’t risk putting him in more danger, and I can’t risk him taking me away from the Pack, from you.”  
“I know that too.”  
They were quiet for a little while longer.  
“I’m pretty sure he thinks I’m hiding some sort of wild gay relationship from him. He asked me if I was dating Isaac after he came to dinner. Told me he’d love me whoever I brought home. Pretty sure you’re exempt from that though, sorry big guy.”  
Derek smiled into Stiles’ temple. “I’ll bear that in mind next time I have a mind to despoil you.”  
“Who even says despoil anymore? Seriously.” Stiles raised himself up on his elbows to glare fondly at Derek. “Also, next time? Has there already been despoiling thoughts? Is my virtue unsafe in your presence? If I had pearls, I’d be clutching them. You’re a sly one, Sourwolf.”  
Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles’ theatrics and tugged him back down to his chest. “Shut up, Stiles.”

They were dozing quietly when the front door opened, startling them both awake. Derek was up and out of the window in a heartbeat, unceremoniously throwing Stiles off him onto the mattress leaving him rumbled and blinking at the abrupt awakening. He had just enough presence of mind to shove Derek’s boots under the bed and drag his laptop onto his lap in time for his dad to appear in his bedroom doorway.  
“Hey son, good day?” he asked, either not noticing or caring at Stiles’ slight bewilderment.  
“Yeah, for a school day. You?”  
“Not bad. Have you got plans tonight?”  
Stiles narrowed his eyes at his dad. “That depends on if I’m still grounded or not.”  
Instead of replying, Noah tossed a phone and a set of car keys onto the bed beside his son. “You’re free.” Stiles whooped and snatched up his phone and keys, hugging them to his chest. “On one condition. You tell me the truth about where you are and who you’re with. I’m not happy that you’re around Hale, but if that’s where Isaac lives then I can’t really stop you. And you definitely tell me if you’re staying over anywhere. Deal?”  
“Deal. You know, Derek’s not so bad once you get past the eyebrows and leather jacket.”  
“Quit while you’re ahead kid. I suppose it’s too much to ask you to stay home for dinner?” Noah already knew the answer but thought he’d try anyway.  
“Sorry Dad, pizza night at the loft.” Stiles was too busy sending a Pack text to let them know he’d been reunited with his phone to miss the flash of disappontment on Noah’s face.  
“Let me know when you’re heading out then, and be home by 11pm. You still have a curfew.”  
“Sure thing dad.” Stiles grinned at Noah, who smiled fondly at him and left him to it.

Once the coast was clear, Derek slid back in through the window and fished his boots out from under the bed. Stiles wagged his finger at him as he pulled them on. “Good work, Madeye. So much for constant vigilence.”  
“I was asleep!” Derek tried to defend himself.  
“I’m reminding you of this next time you growl at Scott for being unobservant. No shoo before he finds you here, I’m far too tired for another argument and I’ve only just got my keys back. See you at the loft at 7?”  
“Yeah.” Derek stepped forward and scented him gently before disappearing back out of the window. Stiles sighed happily and flopped back onto his bed, looking forward to a weekend with his Pack.


End file.
